Natural-gas hydrates comprise crystalline solids that form when water and hydrocarbons combine at particular temperatures and pressures above the normal freezing conditions for water. The formation of hydrates may occur in oil and natural gas wells, subsea equipment, pipelines, pumping systems, production systems, and other industrial applications. Once formed, hydrate plugs may be removed through altering the environmental conditions within the plugged equipment, such as by reducing fluid pressure, adding or increasing the concentration of hydrate inhibitors, and/or increasing the fluid temperature, each of which adds to the cost and complexity of the fluid system. Moreover, conventional hydrate remediation techniques sometimes include depressurizing entire flow lines instead of affected sections thereof in order to prevent accelerating loosened hydrate plugs which may damage components of the fluid system.